1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cleaning tools and, more particularly, to a cleaning tool having a rotationally driven brush which is adapted to be used in connection with a vacuum generating device such as a vacuum cleaner.
2. Discussion
Vacuum cleaners are used in a variety of applications to clean various work surfaces such as floors, walls, as well as furniture and tables. Vacuum cleaner units often are used with cleaning accessories in the form of attachments which may be quickly and easily removed from a vacuum cleaner hose or wand. Such attachments typically aid one in even more thoroughly cleaning a surface than would otherwise be possible with just the vacuum force provided by a vacuum unit.
One type of cleaning tool attachment which is used extensively with vacuum cleaner units is that employing a brush unit. The brush may be driven by a motor to help loosen dirt and other debris from carpeted surfaces or other cloth covered surfaces such as that which might be encountered on furniture.
With the above described cleaning tool attachment it is important that some means be provided by which the brush can be driven rotationally by the motor and that a vacuum airflow may be generated through the areas of the cleaning tool closely adjacent the brush to pick up dirt and debris loosened by the brush from a surface. It is important that the cleaning tool attachment not only is designed to maximize the vacuum force which may be developed in the areas closely adjacent the brush, but also that the brush be driven positively and with a minimum amount of interruption to the vacuum airflow surrounding the brush. It would be even further desirable if the brush could be driven at its approximate longitudinal mid-point rather than at one of its ends as is more typically employed. While the latter form of driving arrangement has worked well, even better edge cleaning capability could be afforded by locating the driving element on the brush at its approximate longitudinal midpoint, which enables the tufts of the brush, and especially its outermost ends, to extend completely to both outermost ends of the brush.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which may be quickly and easily attached and removed from a vacuum cleaner hose or wand attachment, and which includes a brush which is even more positively driven than heretofore developed cleaning tools having rotatably driven brushes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool having a brush which is rotatably driven by a motor of the cleaning tool, and where the brush is driven from an approximate longitudinal mid-point by a driving implement rather than at one of its outermost longitudinal ends.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which includes an airflow directing manifold assembly which allows a brush to be driven rotationally from its approximate longitudinal midpoint, and where the manifold operates to even more effectively direct a vacuum airflow to areas closely adjacent the brush, and especially its outermost ends, to aid in picking up dirt and debris loosened by the brush from a work surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which includes an easily, snappingly removable member which may be moved quickly and easily by an operator to allow access to a drive belt of the cleaning tool to replace the drive belt when needed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which includes a member for releasibly engaging with a pivot exhaust tube of the cleaning tool to hold the exhaust tube in an upright position when the cleaning tool is being stored.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool in which a brush stiffener is incorporated in a brush roll of the cleaning tool to help provided added stiffness to the brushes secured to the brush roll, to thus even further improve the cleaning efficiency of the tool.